Life as a Cubone
by Raybie
Summary: After his mothers death, Ichigo Kurosaki finds himself in the Pokemon world as a Cubone.
1. Prologue

Just an odd idea I had. Someone had a theory pokemon use to be people and decided to give it a shot by turning someone into a pokemon. Ichigo may not make the best cubone, but I kinda like the idea myself, so why not write it?

Bleach and Pokemon do not belong to me and neither do the characters used. Though you all already knew that, right?

* * *

WARNING: THIS CHAPTER IS KINDA GRUESOME.

* * *

The night sky is filled with heavy rain, the storm doesn't seem to be calming any time soon. A crash is heard something falls from the bridge. Near the rising river bank the forms of two people can be seen. A mother and child. Both are unconsous and seem to be hurt from the fall. The mothers breathing has stopped. She has managed to protect her child in the end.

The nine year old boy slowly regains consous and opens his deep brown eyes. A pool of blood can be seen. He gasps and reaches out for his mother. Her limb body is next to him. He despartely tries to wake her. Tears theaten to fall as he tries to call her from her sleep. He shouts for his mother to awaken. But she doesn't. He lets out a loud wail of a cry. His body aches. He looks at her broken form and his heart aches.

He soon notices the rising waters of the river. He needs to move. But he still will not leave her. He calls out for help, but no one is there. He is alone. He tries to drog her from the slowly rising river up the hill by himself. He denies that she is copletely gone. _She can't be!_ He was supose to protect her! He won't fail! Not now! The child is desparate and the pain in his body grows. It feels as though he is being torn apart. Both mentaly and physicly. The boy cries, but keeps his detirmanation to save her. He tries to carry her out. Maybe she can still be saved.

He just needs to find a doctor. He calls out again for help to no avail. His own body grows tired and he falls back, dragging his mother down with him. He lets out a scream hoping someone would hear him at last before falling into the river. It doesn't take long for the boy, still holding tightly onto his mother, to be swept away in the rapid river.

The once nine year old boy Ichigo Kurosaki opens his eyes to find himself in the sunlight. He looks around to find the only remains of his mother who he failed to save. A stream which is now the color of blood, a bone lying next to him, and her skull now hiding his face. The young cuebone gets up. He has looks over at the water. A single tear runs down his new helmet as he picks up the bone and turns to leave the place behind, not quite sure what to do next.

* * *

There! I hope you guys liked the proluge if you decided to read it. Chapter afterwards are not going to have much if any blood. I find it a bit hard to write. It's easier to go with "It's super efective!". Though I'll try not to use that too much.

Also any ideas on who should be the one to catch little Ichigo? I could have like a 7 year old Rukia and have this go on for a few years, or I could let Ash catch him. So many characters to choose from! Suggestions are very appreciated! *Bribes with cookies*


	2. Chapter 1

Alright time for Official Chapter #1! Feel kinda sad for little Ichi right now.

I do not own anything. So no more asking me for stuff.

* * *

A Cubone made his way through the forest. His coat, a unnatural shade for a Cubone, was more of an orange then a brown. This was the first thing odd about him.

Ichigo wandered around for a long time. It was hard, he knew he should probably eat but, he just didn't feel hungry. In daylight he would try to find his way out of the forest, at night he would go back towards the stream and stare at the moonlit waters until he would fall asleep. In his dreams he would see the family he failed. He was the reason she was now dead, and they will never even know what had happened to her. He would awake and stare at the water while the sun was rising, and then go back to his wandering. It was clear he wouldn't find his mother here. But he didn't want to give up seeing her again. Then maybe he would be brave enough to try to venture back home. But even if he did, he still didn't even know where he was.

He met some other "Pokémon" as they said they are called. They spoke of humans sometimes. Though their words did not sound like Japanese he understood what they were saying. Maybe it was because he was a Pokémon as well. Some tried to become his friend, but he was a failure. His one purpose in life he had destroyed with his own two hands, well when he had hands. He wasn't quite sure what to call those which were now in their place.

He wondered if he would ever meet a "trainer" as they called them. Some said awful things about what they do while others said that they were actually kind people with good intentions. He was a bit curios... NO! He had to keep focused. He wanted to find his mom! Not just the skull on his head or the bone in his hand, he wanted to find her to apologise. He knew he could. After all, seeing ghosts was one of his special talents while he was the way he was before. That was another thing that kept him different from all the other Cubones.

After maybe a week of wandering like that, he found something. It looked like a path leading into a town. Maybe his mothers spirit went in there? It was worth a try. But he hesitated thinking of the possibility she was back at home or in the forest, or just not around at all. But as he said before, he won't give up that easily! Ichigo followed the path into town. If he wasn't on a mission then he would have been in awe about how large the building looked and how tall the people were. He may not have been in the mood to be impressed, but he was able to be discouraged. How was he suppose to find his mom in this huge place!

He almost cried on the spot, but stopped himself. A new fire burning in his eyes he set out with the image of his mother in his mind. He was going to look behind every tree, in every alley, around every street corner and in every building if that was what it took! It didn't even matter how long, he didn't want to fail.

* * *

Alright, so I finished chapter one. Yay! Still in need of a trainer for him. I have multiple ideas in mind but your opinion would help greatly. Please review! Oh, and don't be afraid to point out any mistakes I have made. Or if any of the characters seem to OC. Next chapter I will try and make longer.


	3. Chapter 2

Thank you for reviewing! To answer your question, I did it on a whim. Cubone being one of my favorite Pokémon, is one of the Pokémon I know a lot about. So it is easier for me to write about one then for me to write about one who may have also fit the story. Plus, after watching the episode and ova about Masaki's death, then I saw that Ichigo fit a Cubone if based on a few things. When he was a kid he would search for her along the river, longing to see the person he wanted to protect so much. When he was older, it did help to strengthen his resolve.

Sorry for the longish answer. I was planning on only saying a couple of sentances. Guess I got carried away.

Pokémon doesn't belong to me. Neither does bleach.

* * *

An orangish Cubone ran through the street. Passersby who took notice figured the owner of said Pokémon was running just a little ways behind the small Cubone. unknown to them, said Pokémon had just arrived from the forest alone just hours before.

Ichigo getting tired decided to ask for help, he stopped in front of one of the tall people and tugged on their pant leg like a small child would to get their attention.

'Can you help me out? I am looking for someone.' he tried to say.

The girl looked down. Now curios about what the Pokémon was trying to say. "What is it?" The person asked kneeling down.

"Cubone! Cu! Bo Cu?" It replied.

"Are you lost?" she asked.

The cubone shook his head in disappointment and walked away sadly. His idea to ask for help didn't work. He was still on his own. "How odd," the girl said to herself as she watched him leave.

Now knowing that he couldn't ask those people for help finding his mom he decided to try a Pokémon. Maybe one would be willing to hear him out and help him now. But the wild Pokémon didn't want to go into the town, and the ones who were owner by trainers and the like, were under their supervision almost all the time. It was getting late again. Maybe he should find a place to spend the night and continue his search in the morning.

Deciding that was his best choice he looked around for a spot to sleep. Preferably one where he could see the moon light. He didn't know why, but he quite liked it. It comforted him at times. Ichigo soon found a way to climb up onto one of the roofs of the tall houses. It took him a while but now he could see the entire town from up high. He took a mental note to search from up here in the morning. He missed having water to look down upon as he fell asleep, but the sky proved to be a beautiful sight in itself. He refused to cry. Not tonight. As his eyes grew heavy he wrapped his tail around himself and slowly drifted to sleep.

"Get down off my store!" A mean shouted from down below. He seemed angry at him. Ichigo quickly sprung to his feet and searched for a way down. He apologised even though he knew the store owner wouldn't know what he was saying, but he didn't mean to intrude. He just needed a place to sleep. There was little grass since the entire ground was covered in concrete so the roof seemed like a better alternative.

It wasn't until he was all the way down he remembered he had planned to search from above. Now frustrated, he kicked at a box, awakening someone who had slept inside. His eyes widened when he saw and angry Raichu approach him. The mouse Pokémon shot a bolt of electricity his way and Ichigo had no other choice but to run. He didn't know how to fight like this! The classes he use to take wouldn't suite him well in this form even if he was any good at it.

He ran but the Raichu pressured him. He closed his eyes and tried to run faster. The Raichu was gaining on him, sending thunderbolts his way. Ichigo then hit his head on something, he looked up to see the girl from yesterday. Turning back and seeing Raichu almost here, he stood back up, and was about to run again. But then a thunderbolt accidentally hit the confused girl. His eyes widened, then turned to a glare as the Raichu didn't seem to even care about what happened to the girl. He stood in front of her and proceeded to yell at the Raichu. 'She wasn't part of this! I was the one who made the mistake!' He then pointed at the Raichu and demanded it to apologise to her. The Raichu seemed caught by surprise, then he seemed to explode into laughter. Ichigo then charged at the Raichu to attack it. You can't get away with hurting someone like that!

Now recovering from the shock, the girl watched the battle. The Cubone who had clearly been running, was now battling. It was clear he was the same Cubone she had met yesterday with his orangish coloring, but was he really going to fight a obviously more experienced Raichu? She watched in awe, but when she noticed the Cubone starting to lose, she forced her still burnt body up to stop the two. She grabbed the Cubone away, and tried to calm both him and the Raichu. Neither wanted to listen, but at least Cubone complied. Raichu, still angry, finally decided that he had enough and hurried away, leaving Cubone with the girl. She sighed, then carried the Cubone home. She wasn't sure were his trainer was or if he even had one, but he seemed to be getting into too much trouble here. The Cubone kicked and struggled trying to get out from the girls grasp, but she ignored that and continued on her way.

Once she arrived back home, she put him down. She took a dish and filled it with Poke-food for him. Ichigo hadn't realized how hungry he really was until he saw the food placed next to him. Not eating for the past few days had really strained him and it was a real wonder that he still had energy at all. While he was eating, the girl sprayed something on his wounds, it hurt a bit, but he tried not to flinch too much. He remembered his parents use to spray something like that on him when he would get a scrape. It was suppose to help keep the wound clean or something like that. Once the girl was done bandaging him up, she went out to see if she could find anyone who had lost their Cubone., leaving Ichigo in the house alone.

Once she was gone, Ichigo got up and searched the house. He wanted to find a way out, any way out. He still needed to find his mom, he just couldn't stay here. No matter how nice the girl was. Seemed luck was finally on his side when he found an open window in one of the bedrooms. But just as he was about to leave, he started to feel guilty. The girl had been so nice to him, and yet he was going to run away before she could even come home. There had to be some other way for this all to work out, where he could be polite to the girl and look for his mom. Then it hit him. He climbed out the window and onto the roof. sitting on the roof, he found it to be a much higher place the store had been. He watched the town below, they all looked so tiny! Once they were huge, and now they are like ants. It was hard to tell them all apart. He considered going back to the window, but it was hard to see very far from there. So he settled on staying on the roof, searching the town for anything the color of his mothers long hair.

* * *

Alright! Hope you enjoyed that chapter. Normally I try to make the ending note larger than the beginning, but it appears to be impossible this time.


	4. Chapter 3

Hey guys! Didn't feel much like typing today, but I decided to anyway. ^^ I have a poll open for Ichigo's trainer, not sure if that will help me get suggestions or not. But I am going to hold that off for a little while. No, sadly the girl doesn't keep the Cubone. I haven't even given her a name... She could be anyone! Even a nurse joy... Not likely.

I have said before and I'll say it again. I DON"T OWN ANYTHING! That felt good.

* * *

Sitting all day in the sun burned the sad little Cubone's skin. No luck finding his mothers spirit today. Maybe she didn't want to see him. He was a terrible son after all. He failed her when she needed him. Soon his attention was drawn to the girl, she was finally returning home. He decided to wait a while longer before going back inside. Unsure if he wanted to go back in at all.

She walked inside upset. She hadn't had any luck finding someone who had lost a Pokémon, let alone and orange Cubone. Maybe he was a wild Pokémon? It wasn't impossible, she just didn't realize so many lived in town. Normally they would flee to the forest. But he seemed to be alright around people. Speaking of the Pokémon, where was he? She began to search the house calling for the Cubone, hoping he was still around. She left her window open upstairs! She hoped he didn't run away! She ran up the stairs and into her room, finding not only the window open, but the door as well. She poked her head out and called again for the Cubone. Something then landed on her head.

When Ichigo saw her calling with her head outside, he knew that she was looking for him. He jumped down and found himself sitting on the top of her head. Lucky he was small. Otherwise, he didn't think she would have been too happy. 'Thank you!' Ichigo piped, before deciding once again, to jump down and leave. After all, he said thank you and waited for her to come home, he didn't want to stay too long here. His mom wasn't in this town. But as he leaped, she caught him in her arms. He struggled again only to be held tight and hugged. She was relieved he didn't leave he guessed. She carried him back inside and set him on the bed before closing the window. _'Just great,'_ he thought to himself. She wasn't going to leave him an opening to leave like that again. Even though he was good today, she didn't want to take any chances.

The girl decided to make her Cubone guest comfy since he was going to stay the night. It was while she was getting ready a small bed fit for a Pokémon, a red light shined from her pack. Her own Pokémon, a young Torchic, had decided to come out. She had gotten her first Pokeon less than a week ago and was going to get started as a Pokémon trainer soon. Her Torchic was rushing her to get packed so that they could go start their adventure. But now she had to find the little Cubone's owners if he had any. But her Torchic gave her an idea suddenly. She could test if he had an owner by trying to catch him. That might break a few Pokeballs though, and she wasn't sure if she could make herself weaken the Cubone even if it didn't have a home. She gave a sigh and asked her Torchic what she thought. The Torchic chirped with joy at the idea of having its first battle and helping to catch a new Pokémon. So it was decided. She was going to try catching the Pokémon! She ran out the door the grab her bag which had all her empty Pokeballs and other Poke gear inside. Now back to get the Cubone!

Ichigo heard the door open and slam shut, he went to the front window to see her running to a small storage shed next to the house. He prepared to dash out the door as soon as she opened it. He heard her run and come to a sudden stop to open the door. '...three, two...' he counted as she turned the handle. He ran out the door as soon as the small crack was just big enough for him to get through. She yelled something to her bird pokemon, and it stated to chase him in attempt to get a good shot in. Ichigo's eyes widened in disbelief as the Torchic attacked him. Torchic was fast. It seemed determined to hurt him. 'I just want to leave!' the Cubone growled. Torchic didn't seem to care. Ichigo was tired of this! The next time Torchic made to scratch her claws into him, he grabbed hold with his free hand. Now the Torchic tried to shake him off, but he held on as tight as he could. Then, he felt his grip slip a bit. He then tried telling the Torchic to stop, but she was too caught up in shaking him off, she didn't care what he had to say. Not twenty seconds later, the Cubone went flying into the air. Scared, Ichigo desparately tried to find something solid to grab hold of and catch himself. Having no such luck, he landed on his head receiving a small crack on the skull helmet.

Just a block away, the girl stood stunned at the result of her first battle as a new trainer. But now the poor Cubone was lost again and probably hurt too. She turned to scold her Torchic who was quite proud of herself. It seemed impossible to stay mad at the Pokémon for long. The girl just hoped the Cubone was alright after the fall. She could look for him, but he probably hated her now!

Ichigo was alright, but found himself in a very familiar alley way. Searching his memory, he realized this was the place he met the Raichu! He was instantly cautious and silent. He took small steps and between them he looked left and right for the Raichu.

* * *

I think I'll end there for today. If I feel like typing more later, I'll just start a new chapter. Sorry for the shortness, but as I said before, not motivated much to type just at the moment.


	5. Chapter 4

Once again I am sad to say, that I am not the owner of Pokémon or Bleach. I probably never will be, but hey, I can dream right?

* * *

All the small Cubone's thoughts were that he needed to get out of this alley and fast. The Raichu may not still hold a grudge against him but still might attack him regardless. Pokémon like that are very strict on who is welcome on their territory. Halfway down the alley already, Ichigo decided to make a break for it and run, only to bump into the Raichu. The Raichu who was just about to go back home and get some well deserved sleep, fell backwards before giving a menacing glare at the intruder. The Cubone backed away and apologised promptly. But the Raichu wasn't satisfied until it had zapped the cornered Cubone with a small bolt of electricity. Not wanting to pick a fight, Ichigo didn't strike back. Instead he just fell to the ground and waited for the Raichu to enter its box home to try to leave the alley again.

Once back on the street, Ichigo didn't feel like finding a place to sleep tonight. He gazed at the moon momentarily. Then he set off to find the exit of the town. He hadn't gotten along well with the few people he met here and hadn't found sight of his mother, it was time to move on. No point in staying even for one more night. Even though the scratches and scrapes from the fall and the burns from being electrocuted hurt, he carried on. He had to. So the lone Pokémon walked through the empty streets once again.

Half asleep he walked through the open plains the path now lead him. He pushed himself forward and every now and again he would glance at the moon. After another hour of going on like this, he decided to look back. The town he had left could not be seen. The sun was starting to rise behind him now. He took another step, then fell forward and collapsed on the path. He was tired. There was no denying that.

'Is it dead?' he heard someone ask. 'No I think I see breathing,' replied another voice. It was then that the Cubone realized someone was standing over him. He sprang to his feet in surprise and looked between the two. They were some Pokémon like himself. He was a bit relieved but still cautios about the two. The Pokémon were a Lillipup and a Purrloin. The Lillipup, having been startled by Ichigo's sudden movements had jumped back. 'We aren't here to fight. We were just passing through and saw you on the ground.' The cat-like Pokémon said in a calming voice. It worked and Ichigo was now set at ease.

It was then Ichigo realised the bone he normally carried was missing. He looked around to see if he dropped it in his sleep, but it was nowhere to be seen. 'Are you looking for something?' he heard the Lillipup ask. 'Yes, a long bone. I know I had it! It's really important to me!' he said while he looked frantically. 'It belonged to someone I loved dearly.' He finished. 'A bone? I haven't seen one, but my friend Purrloin got here before I did so you should ask her,' the pup replied. It was then it dawned on the Lillipup. Purrloin always did borrow his things without asking, maybe she did that to the Cubone too. 'Did you see it?' He asked the Purrloin. 'No' She said playing innocent. 'Are yo sure?' he pried, glancing back at the teary eyed Cubone. '_This is not worth it'_ She thought. She then pretended to help search and "find" the bone. Lillipup was happy to see that his suspicions were wrong. Ichigo once getting the bone back held it tightly to himself. 'Thanks you!' Ichigo said to them with a small bow of the head. Purrloin sighed and muttered a good-bye. Maybe she would go play around with some of the trainers in the town near here later.

Lillipup was going to follow here when he realized the Cubone was leaving alone. 'Would you like me to come with you, maybe I could help!' Lillipup asked. Ichigo titled his head curiously. He had realized at the last town that it was no good trying to find help, yet Lillipup seemed willing and didn't seem to ask anything in return. 'Really?' Ichigo finally asked. It seemed a little too good to me true. 'I can't let you do that, I'm going somewhere really far!' Ichigo said finding an excuse to stay alone. It was his quest and he couldn't bring others into it. He wouldn't be able to return the favour to them in the end. Lillipup looked sad but understood. He had a family who lived around this field and couldn't leave them to travel that far. 'Alright, I understand. Well, I hope we can meet again. Oh! I forgot to ask your name! I'm called Lue.' the Lillipup said after thinking for a bit. 'My names Ichigo, and ya I agree, I hope we do meet again Lue!' Ichigo said as he turned to leave. 'Goodbye Ichigo!' Lue yelled before running in the direction Purrloin went.

* * *

Alright! Done with this chapter. Please find the time to click review. Tell me if you like it or hate it. I'd really like to know! I've been refreshing my story stats to see how many people have read it so far. This is another short chapter, but it's alright. I've decided to to to update daily now.


	6. Chapter 5

I do not own anything. Not even this laptop, which happens to be my moms.

* * *

Following the dirt path, the Cubone soon came to a crossroads. Having traveled all day in the opposite direction as the two Pokémon he met on his way, he decided to take a break. Setting up a camp next to the tall sign saying where each path lead, he felt himself getting tired. After an hour or so of talking to the moon, he drifted off into sleep.

He awoke hours later and realized he hadn't eaten since being fed by the trainer girl. He went days before then, but it was rather taxing and he couldn't imagine doing that again. In the light of the moon he strayed from the path. Maybe he could find some berries in those bushes which looked to be not very far. Now running to the patch of undergrowth, he caught a glimpse of something purple. He stopped for a moment, but chose to ignore it and find some food. He was in luck it seemed, as he gathered as many as he could from the first plant. They were not the small round ones his mom told him to stay away from, so he decided to try to eat them. He looked up at the moon and said a short thank you before continuing to eat the berries. While he was eating, he could see something floating in the corner of his eye. He turned to see it, floating in the air was a purple Pokémon with detached hands. To him it appeared a little silly looking, trying to be sneaky in the open. It looked as though it was surprised by him. Was he not suppose to see him or something? Oh! That was it! He was a ghost Pokémon. He had heard about those while traveling but never seen one before.

The Haunter loomed over not understanding why the Cubone was looking straight at him. When he moved over to the side, the Cubone's gaze followed. This normally wouldn't be a problem, if he wasn't suppose to be invisible now. The Haunter double checked, and yes he was still tried moving to behind the Cubone only to have it turn to face him.

If Ichigo's face wasn't covered, you would see his amused expression. He was getting a laugh out of the Haunter trying to surprise him. 'I have to go now Pokémon, I'll see if I can play with you again later.' He said before taking some berries in one hand and heading off to find the path. He hoped he would find more food like this on his way, he was dropping so many of the berries. But he had heard not to stay around a ghost Pokémon too long or they will eat you or something like that.

The Haunter was bewildered. But soon the emotion was overcome by curiosity. He set out to follow the Cubone, but sure to stay out of sight. Now he needed to practice hiding. He hadn't done that since mastering turning invisible. He wasn't going to stay long. Just long enough to satisfy his curiosity. Then he would return to his hidden crossroad cavern.

The Haunter was already getting bored. The sun was rising and he didn't like to stay around much at dawn. But the Cubone kept going, and if he slept and caught up later, then the Cubone could be anywhere by then. So he stayed close and in the shadows. He was thankful when he heard the Cubone yawn. That meant that he would probably rest for a bit soon. Haunter just had to wait until then.

Ichigo wasn't sure how far the next town was going to be but couldn't wait to get there. He couldn't shake the feeling of being watched out here in the open, with few trees near the path. So far he couldn't see anything. He felt himself getting tired again, only having a few hours of sleep the night before. But before he would let that happen, he broke out into a sprint. Running as fast as he could, the Cubone made great distance. He focused on keeping that pace, until he tripped on a tree root. He couldn't sit there and cry. He got back up and dusted himself off before walking on the path. His legs were too tired to try running again. But soon he felt the need to sleep. Much to the exhausted Haunter's relief, Ichigo started to make himself a place to take a nap. He didn't plan on sleeping long. Just long enough to get some rest before hitting the trail again. Not having anymore berries, he would need to find some food too.

The Haunter made himself comfy in the shade of the tree which the Cubone had tripped over. This was going to be a very hard trip. Traveling with a Pokémon like this. The Cubone was serious when he said he needed to go somewhere.

* * *

And Cut! That's a rap people! We are done for the day! Have a good night and I'll see you all bright and early for the next chapter.

I'm just writing mini adventures at the moment. There will be a long adventure soon enough though.


	7. Chapter 6

I have been meaning to update this for a long time. I had many excuses for procrastinating, I would start and it would close out. I would get frustrated and leave for a time. Now a days it is because I have lost interest in Bleach fanfiction and Pokemon was only something I liked in my early childhood. But I felt guilty, and so now, on a google document (Which saves automatically) I saw write a new chapter of this little story which use to bring my so much laughter while writing the pokemons interactions. ^^ Have no fear I plan to see this story to the end!

I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.

* * *

*Snap*

Hearing an odd sound, the orange pokemon quickly rose from his nap. He hadn't meant to sleep long, but it was already sunset. That aside, he searched the area for the source of the noise.

'Odd there doesn't seem to be anything,' he thought to himself.

Shrugging off the feeling he decided to continue around the road. Tears threatened to fall when he thought of just how long he had searched for his mother, but didn't. He needed to keep going.

Ichigo broke into a sprint down the road before realizing he was going in the direction he had come from. With a sigh he turned around and hurried to get to where he would have been before. On his way he stepped on something. He stopped to see the Haunter who he had met the night before. He followed him? No, it was probably just a.. What was the word? Oh ya! Coincidence.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to step on you. But, hey, since it looks like we're going the same way, how about we travel together for now!" Ichigo said. He hadn't realized it but he had got a bit lonely traveling by himself and so he hoped the haunter would say yes to his request.

The haunter seemed a bit taken back by the request but soon nodded his head. It hadn't really hurt being stepped on, but it had awoken the tired haunter from a very pleasant dream he had been having. Oh well. It was time for him to get up anyways. But perhaps he should just go home and forget about the odd cubone. No, he was certain he wanted to tag along a bit longer. He had come all this way after all.

Soon the two set out again, only to realized that they both were rather hungry from the trip so far.

*Snap*

Ichigo turned around knowing he had heard the loud noise again. Quickly he jumped up and went out to investigate, leaving haunter behind to wonder why he had picked such a troublesome Pokemon to follow.

After a while Ichigo stopped, he was sure he now smelt something. Food? Maybe... Ichigo quickened his pace a bit and stopped when he heard soft voices talking. People? Pokemon? Ichigo quietly wondered closer towards the voices. Soon he found the source. A group of three people and their Pokemon.

"Eat up guys" One of them told his own Pokemon. Ichigo's mouth watered as his own stomach growled seeing them eat. Cautiously he started towards the group. He planned to ask politely if he could join them. But soon his Haunter friend had caught up to him and stopped him. Once a safe distance away from the group, the haunter explained. "Those were trainers. They catch wild Pokemon like us and neither of us want that do we? If they saw you..."

Ichigo thought over it a bit and finally decided that his friend was probably right. He remembered that one girl who had brought him in and set her Pokemon to attack him. Was she a trainer? Was that really what trainers do? That was rather mean! Ichigo scowled at the idea. Then he heard his stomach growl again.

He had been about to say something but Haunter seemed to already know that it was going to be about food. "We can find some around those trees. We should probably wait a bit here so those trainers can hurry past us." Haunter said. Now that Ichigo thought of it, this was the most he heard Haunter talk since he had met him. Now this thought brought a small smile to his face. Ichigo quickly nodded his head in agreement and followed Haunter towards to trees.

* * *

Thats all I am writing for now. See ya next chapter.


	8. Chapter 7

Okay it's been a little while. I will try to make this chappie longer than the last. ^^ Thanks for reviewing! I couldn't leave you hanging when you had asked so nicely. Anyway, I realized that I had changed the way I put in speech since beginning this story. Please try to bare with it.

* * *

Don't own the galaxy, or the things used in the story. But hey, dream big they say.

* * *

Haunter flew through the air and up higher to find apples near the top of the tree. Greedily, he sat himself up on a high up branch and began to enjoy some freshly picked apples. A small cubone scowled at him from below. Ichigo began to try to jump in order to reach anything at all from the tree, but was unable to leap high enough.

"Ghostie! Hey! Mr. Floaty! Can you pass me an apple please!" Ichigo called from below, adding the please at the end so not to forget what his mother said about being polite probably a bit too late. The Haunter sat stilly, seemingly forgetting his companion below, or maybe he was just sore about being called mr. floaty. Either way, the Cubone can surely find his own food down below.

Ichigo growled at the tree before deciding to search the ground for fallen apples he might have missed before. Finding none, he sat down when something caught his eye. It was red, so maybe it was an apple. Pushing thru the shrubs which had blocked the pathway to the item, he found that it was a big, juicy apple. He rushed forward to get the apple. In his excitement, he failed to notice a trail of uplifted dirt which also was moving towards the red prize. Just as he was about to grab it, it dropped into the ground and he heard to sound of something munching his treat from inside the now visible hole in the dirt.

His eyes watered a bit as his stomach growled knowing that it was too late to save his apple. But soon it was overshadowed by his curiosity of what might have taken the now eaten apple. He poked his head thru the opening. He had expected to need to get his eyes use to the darker tunnel, but it seemed just as clear to him. The small creature he saw then poked it's head up thru the hole, knocking Ichigo back.

Ichigo backed up quickly in fear of the things which had devoured the apple so quickly. "Hi!" Diglet said. "Hi?" The cubone said getting back to his feet. "Bye!" Said the diglet before diving back underground and then coming back up with another "Hello". Ichigo stared confused at it for a bit, before it say bye again and was gone again. This time it didn't come up right away leaving Ichigo to wonder where it had gone for a short time. Then the trail of dirt started moving again, only to stop right next to the cubone. "Hi!" The diglet said knocking Ichigo back again.

Getting annoyed with this performance and finding himself being pushed back into the dirt, Ichigo quickly got up and turned around and started off away from the thing. His annoyance soon turned to frustration when the diglet not understanding his wish to be left alone, followed him. It quickly caught up to him and passed him to appear right in front of him again saying with enthusiasm "Hi".

His upset stated got the better of him and Ichigo began to head-butt the diglet. Being caught unaware the diglet got hit with the full force of the attack and now wounded, dived back underground with a sad cry.

"He got what he deserved..." Ichigo began to say to himself, before realizing what exactly he had done. Soon filled with regret the Cubone decided he needed to apologize. He dove into the tunnel and wanted to try calling the creature, but was not really sure on how. Soon he decided to try perhaps yelling out that he was sorry might work. He shouted his apology as both the now faint cry and his words echoed thru the tunnel.

Soon the echoes had stopped and in its place a loud rumbling sound. Ichigo didn't have very much time to try to figure it out when some forced him out of the tunnel and into the air. Ichigo looked over surprised by the turn of events which had just befallen him. He saw three of those creatures all sitting together looking angry at him as he fell. When he landed on the hard ground, they vanished back underneath, but not for long as the came back up throwing Ichigo back into the air. He turned and kicked as he tried to land of his feet this time, only to fail and land on his head instead.

The Dugtrio was satisfied by this and figured that the pokemon had learnt its lesson. Ichigo jumped to his feet, the impact not having been as bad as it looked thanks to his helmet. He prepared himself to battle the thing again, only to see the trail now leaving. He began to relax a bit but couldn't be at all happy about how his night was turning out.

He was about to give up finding food or anything for now, only to have an apple tossed to him from Haunter. He looked up to see his friend looking at the glowing moon now. Ichigo climbed onto a nearby rock to enjoy his apple and watch the moon. That creatures mother had been there to protect it and his was watching over him even now and succeeded in protecting him still. His eyes got teary and he quickly finished his apple.

He jumped up and proclaimed, "I'm going to continue on tonight. I don't care if the trainers catch me, I have to finish my search. When you feel up to it, you can catch up to me. But I'm going on now."

The haunter seemed to ignore him. After a short while of waiting for a response, Ichigo turned around and began heading in the direction of his path.

"My name is Yuuta. If you make it thru them, then I will probably meet up with you again. But I'm not going to risk getting caught by them myself. Goodbye for now." The newly named Yuuta said as he continued to stare into the moon. Yes, if this Cubone made it past the trainers, then he will certainly meet him again. His curiosity still hadn't been satisfied.

Ichigo smiled as he continued when it hit him that they never really introduced themselves until now. "My Name is Ichigo. I'll see you then, Yuuta!" He said before he raced off with confidence. He tripped about a yard later, but it turned out to be a good thing, because Yuuta then caught up with his to give him a large leaf with a pile of apples on it. He had forgotten about bringing food. "Thanks." Ichigo said embarrassed. Yuuta then made a sigh before turning around and getting back onto his tree.

The apples slowed him down plenty, but it was better than having no food at all. Ichigo continued on and finally found his way to a pathway. It was different from the one he had got off from. It was probably the ones the trainers took before setting up their camp. It was a lot closer to it. He would have to be careful.

But he decided it was worth it in the end. He figured there was a greater chance of his mother being near people and not Pokemon. Unless she turned into a Pokemon like he did... But then how would he recognize her! How would she recognize him? He would find some way to prove it to her somehow. Either way, it wouldn't hurt to check wherever he could and where trainers lived was one of them. He would have to sooner of later, so it was probably best to do so now. At least that's what he thinks.

Ichigo pushed his rambling thoughts aside and looked at the path ahead of him. Pulling along his leaf wagon of apples, he marched on. Wherever the path would take him, it would be a place worth going.

* * *

I'm going to stop here for now. I have some new ideas for what's ahead. I am racking my brain for any trace of my old thoughts and think that now I have a fairly decent story going on for this.


	9. Chapter 8

Haha, you know when I upload a chapter, then I stalk my traffic for the new chapter. Always it says that someone in australia is the first person to view it. I get all excited, then after about two minutes, I get all impatient and say, "Wheres the rest of ma fans at?!"

* * *

I own nothing. "Nothing? Nothing? Nothing tralala?" Yes nothing including that line. It's from a movie. *Gives cookie to people who know which*

* * *

Ichigo was moving forward in his quest. No matter how slowly, no matter how lonely, he was moving forward despite the risks he had discovered along the way. If his family could see him, then he was sure that they would be proud. After all, he was pretty proud of himself for making it all the way like this.

He kept himself as alert as he could. After all it was his mission and now the enemies for this mission had made themselves known. They were hunger, weariness, thirst, hostile Pokemon, and Trainers. The first three would strike gradually, but the other two could be anywhere.

Now there were allies to his mission. His friends he had met along the way for starters. This just made hostile Pokemon and trainers so hard to spot. After all they could be friends and you can never judge a book by it's cover. The other kinds of allies were able to help fight off the gradual opponents. Rain could quench thirst for a little while, plants gave him food and shelter. Everything around him could be an allies.

Even though he saw his natural allies often, they really could not replace the ones he could take to. Like Lue, Yuuta, and Purrloin. But he was the one who asked to be alone in his mission anyway. Even when he was thankful for Yuuta's assistance, he couldn't be a burden on him forever. Though he did do it on his own. Ichigo never asked for his help did he? No he was pretty sure he didn't.

Since he had started traveling separate from Yuuta his haunter companion, nothing eventful had happened. He hadn't even seen the trainers they spotted since then. It might help that he chose to travel by moonlight and trainers he supposed slept during the night. Much like how he use to. But the moon gave him company on his lonesome journey.

Finally, in a distance, he saw something. It looked like a town! He had made it thru this path and found a town. Perhaps his mother would be there! He picked up his pace and accidentally dropped some of the remaining apples his friend had given him.

"/huh, an apple?"/ A voice from somewhere behind him said. Ichigo froze. He looked over his shoulder slowly to reveal what he knew was coming. "/It's a Cubone!"/ The voice behind him said. Ichigo closed his eyes tightly as he heard the footsteps approach him. When he opened them again, there was a person, a Pokemon trainer, standing not too far from him.

"/Where are you going little guy?"/

* * *

I'm mean. I just wanted to do that, and that is it for the chapter. Mwahahahaha! Aren't you glad I made it a clip hanger when I know updates will be irregular? Yes this is a REALLY short chapter. But I updated it in the same day as the last on and so, for that, I think I deserve a reward for writing so much in one day. Perhaps a vacation? *Shot* Just kidding alright! I won't leave you guys hanging for too long. I hope.


End file.
